This invention relates to domino circuits.
Traditional domino-CMOS logic circuits include xe2x80x98dynamicxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98staticxe2x80x99 logic blocks. The xe2x80x98dynamicxe2x80x99 blocks include n-channel gates which are first pre-charged and then perform logical functions during an evaluation phase. The output of the dynamic gates is input to a xe2x80x98staticxe2x80x99 block, typically a CMOS inverter. To utilize the time dissipated by the CMOS inverter, the static block may be replaced by other static CMOS gates or by a block of pseudo-NMOS logic. Each replacement circuit has potential drawbacks in terms of the overall speed and power consumption of the domino-CMOS circuit.